Perfect music to my ears
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Duo decides to clean the house. Heero wasn't botherd by that, but when Duo starts play his horrible music, Heero decides to act. HeeroxDuo. Rated M!


**A**: Ok guys!!!! This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic!!!! And my first lemon……yeah 17 and I just started writing them……anyway, just to say that TealEyed-Quatre was my beta for this story!!!! Thank you very much love!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.

* * *

"Shut that off."

"No."

"Duo."

"Heero."

Heero Yuy was now facing a serious problem. There was strong noise coming from the stereo, and the primary reason was his lover's taste in music. Duo Maxwell had always played strange music while doing chores. Now Heero was trying to sit down and read a book, but Duo was in one his moods and had decided to start cleaning the house. The Japanese man didn't mind his lover cleaning, since he was walking around in a very sexy apron, but when he started to play his crappy music, Heero was ready to snap.

"Duo." Heero said more forcefully. "You know I hate this crap."

The braided man turned around and pouted at his lover. "It's not crap! It's called 'Boogly Eyes'!" Heero held back a chuckle, but Duo ignored it. "The rhythm helps me keep motivated on what I'm doing!" Heero rolled his eyes, and Duo took that as a signal to go back to his 'work'.

The Japanese man scanned his lover's body. Duo's tanned, feminine legs were revealed in the back of the apron by a pair of amazingly short shorts and his waist was emphasized by the apron's belt. Heero moved his gaze up to the American's neck. How many times had Heero left hickeys on that delicate flesh? He couldn't even count. But the best thing was Duo's nice ass taunting him. He was half tempted to just jump his lover, but he had a better plan. Heero got up and shut off the stereo, receiving a glare from Duo.

"Why'd you just turn my music off?" Duo said while walking closer to Heero to stare intensely in his eyes.

Heero smirked. "I'd rather hear a sweeter sound." He grabbed Duo's waist and started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck, then down his collar bone.

"Heero! It's still light out! And Quatre and Trowa are coming over for dinner tonight." Duo protested, trying to push his lover off him, but he had little success.

"Don't worry." Duo felt Heero smile against his skin. "I'll make sure you're _glowing _before they get here."

The long-haired man could only scream in protest as his lover carried him into the bedroom. Heero smoothly closed and locked the door before tossing Duo onto the bed. He slowly advanced on Duo, making the American more nervous of what was to come. Heero climbed onto the bed and startled his lover, while stripping of his shirt. Duo didn't move, just staring at his lover's muscular, toned body.

Heero bent over to whisper in Duo's ear. "Like what you see?" He purred.

Duo moaned. Heero's voice was enough to make him go crazy. "Hmm…yes, very much." The American smiled.

"Then you're about to _love_ me." The Japanese man breathed into Duo's ear, and then slowly moved down to his collar bone licking and sucking, leaving new hickeys on Duo's flesh.

"Hmm…Heero." Duo mewled, but he muffled his voice, trying to get back at Heero for turning off his music by denying what he wanted most.

"Duo, let out your voice." Taunted Heero, while he slowly removed Duo's shirt, being careful not to remove the apron. The American man looked at his lover quizzically. Why was he leaving the apron on? Just when Duo was about to ask, Heero slipped his hands under the apron to play with Duo's now hardened nipples. Duo moaned loudly, then moved his hands to cover his own mouth. "Duo, I want to hear you."

Duo sent a cute glare in his lover's direction and shook his head. Heero smirked, removed his lover's hands from his mouth, and then bent down so his lips were less than an inch away from Duo's. "Don't worry- you'll be begging and screaming my name here soon."

Duo breathed into Heero's mouth. He wanted the Japanese man to kiss him so bad. As if reading his mind, Heero lowered his lips onto Duo's, immediately shoving his tongue into his lover's mouth. Duo moaned and tangled his own tongue with Heero's. While their lips were connected in a heated kiss, Heero snuck his hand down under the apron and placed one on Duo's nipple, and the other over his clothed arousal.

"Heero…" Duo moaned into Heero's mouth, while he bucked his hips upward in want of more friction. The Japanese man smirked at Duo's desperation. He moved his mouth down Duo's neck while he removed his lover's shorts and boxers, but still left the apron on.

"Ahh…" Duo whimpered. He now felt cold with so much skin exposed, even though it was the middle of summer.

Heero's smirk grew. "Are you cold Duo?" He asked lifting himself to loom over his lover, no skin touching.

"Yes!" Duo mewled, trying to pull Heero back down, but the Japanese man wouldn't budge.

"What do you want, Duo?" Heero whispered seductively into his lover's ear.

The American couldn't take it. As much as he had protested before, he wanted his lover _now_, and he didn't care if he had to beg. "I want you now, Heero Yuy! I want to scream your name in pleasure!" Duo yelled, staring into Heero's eyes.

"Your wish is my command." The Japanese man said while pulling a small bottle from the other side of the room. He lathered three fingers with it before throwing it back onto the floor. Heero slowly inserted one finger into Duo's entrance. The American winced slightly, but soon relaxed. Heero then slowly inserted a second digit while scissoring his fingers. Duo whimpered a little, but was now paying more attention to Heero's mouth which was now placed on his nipple, his free hand fiddling with the other one. Then the Japanese man pushed in another finger, trying to find Duo's pleasure spot.

"Ahh! Heero!" Heero smirked. There it was.

Duo was now at his breaking point, he wanted more. "Heero… I want you inside me!" He screamed.

Heero smirked, removed his fingers, and took off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. Duo licked his lips at the sight of his naked lover. Heero slowly positioned his erection at Duo's entrance, but just when he was about to enter, Duo stopped him.

"Wait! Take off the apron off first!" The American pleaded.

Heero blinked his eyes, then the smirk reappeared, and without warning, Heero entered Duo.

"AHH! HEERO!" Duo screamed.

The Japanese man bent over to whisper in Duo's ear. "You're much sexier with it on."

With that Heero began to thrust into his lover. Duo screamed first from pain, but as the rhythm increased it began to be for pleasure. The Japanese man began to hit his lover's prostate repeatedly, making Duo's voice strain from all his screaming and moaning.

"HEERO!"

Duo couldn't hold it back any longer; with one last strangled scream, he came all over the inside of his apron. Heero, after hearing Duo's voice, spilled his own seed inside his lover. Heero pulled out of Duo and rolled over to lie beside him. The America turned to face his lover and lay his head on his chest, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, trying to steady his breathing.

Duo closed his eyes. "Now I'm going to have to wash the apron." His eyes shot back open. His voice was raspy and strained. Heero chuckled and Duo slapped him playfully on the chest. The Japanese man kissed his lover on the forehead to apologize.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Duo got up and ran to get it.

"Hello?" Duo answered, trying to keep his voice sounding normal, but failing.

"Hey Duo! It's Q!" The American smiled. It was only Quatre. "Hey, we'll be there in about an hour, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great. Well, see you later." Duo was about to hang up the phone, when Quatre stopped him.

"Duo, wait! What's the matter with your voice?"

Duo smiled. "I was making music for my Heero!" Then he hung up the phone and went back to get his lover out of bed.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Quatre stood for a moment with the phone still in his hand, then smiled and put it back on the base.

"What are you smiling about, love?" Said Trowa, who had come from the shower with only a pair of pants on. Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I think we should give them two hours." Quatre said, while he placed his hands over Trowa's.

Trowa laughed. "You know best."

"Heero is probably listening to the best music right now."

Little did Quatre know, he was right.

* * *

**A**: Soooooo???????? Well I would appreciate reviews/favorites!!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
